Dance Toward Perfection
by Randomness Is Awesome
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is the gorgeous new student at Matsushina High. As the newest member of the tennis and dance teams, she strives towards perfection.


"What? We're moving to Japan?" Echizen Ryoma, in surprise, questioned her mother, who had just broken the news to her.

Then her shock wore off, and the news settled in. She smirked, and thought to herself,"Mada mada dane. Just you wait, world. I'll blow everyone away."

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" went a certain Echizen Ryoma's alarm clock, at around seven o'clock A.M. Deciding that it was too early to wake up, she smacked the snooze button, turned over, and promptly went back to sleep. Her cat snuggled closer to her, and also fell asleep again.

Their blissful trip to dreamland was abruptly cut short when a voice yelled,"Oi, brat! You have to get to school to drop off the registration forms today! I'm not doing it for you!"

The girl opened her eyes, muttered,"Baka oyaji", and got out of bed. She dressed in casual clothes and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Upon sitting down at the dinner table, she glared at her father while drinking her miso soup and eating her breakfast.

Once she finished eating, she grabbed her tennis bag, her registration forms from off the kitchen counter, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Momoshiro POV**

I was late for practice again! Oh, Tezuka-buchou was _so _going to kill me. I mourned the death of my legs in advance, already bracing myself for the insane number of laps he would make me run. It wasn't fair! It was all the mamushi's (and my alarm clock's) fault! The idiot viper hogged the bathroom for god knows how long, and my alarm clock didn't work today! I mean like, I shouldn't have to run a total gazillion laps just for being late for the twelfth day of practice in a row...right?

Anyways, I was running to the tennis courts, trying my best to get there as quickly as possible, when I bumped into someone. The person I had bumped into fell down and groaned in pain. Concerned, I bent down, apologized, and tried to help the person up. When the human obstacle got up, I gaped.

The person I had bumped into was a girl. A gorgeous, short girl who was holding a racquet bag and some papers. She had green-tinted black hair, mesmerizing cat-like golden-amber eyes, and a perfect figure. She was clothed in dark blue converse sneakers, black sweatpants, grey open-work leg warmers, and a purple t-shirt that had a simple butterfly on the front.

The beauty glared at me and sarcastically drawled,"Thanks, peach head. I _so _needed that trip onto the ground. Ugh."

I stared at her, and she glared. I stared. She glared. And we had a staring contest.

Then I decided to be helpful because I'm such a good little boy, and asked the girl if she was going to be a new student, why she was on campus at this hour, what her name was, how old she was, how good she was at tennis, why she was so pretty, yada yada yada. And so forth.

The girl glared at me (again) and only answered one question. Only one! Yes, seriously! ONE out of a million gazillion questions! Anyways, she told me her name.

Her name was Echizen Ryoma.

Soon after she answered the (one) question, she started walking away from me.

And being the awesomely nice person that I am, I followed her to make sure that she wouldn't get lost. It was in my best intentions. Really. Except that the girl actually did get lost...

After stalking the chibi for about ten minutes, I darted from my very awesome, sneaky cover and asked her if she was lost. I got silence as an answer.

"Where are you heading to anyways?" I questioned her.

Echizen-chan replied,"Office", after a few moments.

I stared at her in disbelief. And then I snapped out of my daze and told her to follow me, which she did.

When we finally arrived at the office, the office lady waved Echizen-chan over. I checked the clock.

What the hell!? I was half an hour late for tennis practice! I fled the office.

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

The idiot peach-head fled the office, and I snickered. Mada mada dane, I thought. Then I focused my attention on the office lady. The office lady, upon noticing that she had my attention, started to talk.

"Echizen-san, here at Matsushina High, students stay in dorms based on their clubs. Club regulars have their own dorms, and most have an extra room where they put things related to their club/team. For example, the music club would have an extra room for instruments, and the cooking club would have a small kitchen. At this school, we do not have Physical Education. Instead, we use that period for clubs. The other subjects that all students have are Science, Math, History, and English. Is that clear?"

I nodded. Then she told me to follow her. I did. She led me into another room, and another lady took over. She kept trying to engage conversation with me, which was annoying.

When we finally stopped walking in that long hallway, I found myself inside a testing room. My chaperone told me that I was going to take a test to see how smart I was, in order to put me in the right classes. The test that I was going to take consisted of first-year and second-year information.

When she finally left, I sat down at the desk at the center of the room and looked at the clock. It read 7:38. I looked over the papers. The very tall (okay, not really that tall) stack of papers. I scoffed at the material in them. It was totally easy, and so when I finished, the clock read 7:51.

The office lady gaped at me when I exited the room. Apparently, the test was not supposed to take a fifteen-year old girl thirteen minutes to complete an assessment with material from tenth and eleventh grades. But, I am not average. I am Echizen Ryoma, and someday, I will reach the point of perfection. I will start by doing well academically.

* * *

Happy birthday, Echizen Ryoma! Anyways, if you like this story so far, please favorite, follow and review! Also, please vote on the poll on my profile for who you want Ryoma's future boyfriend to be. ^_^


End file.
